What Happens in the Library Stays in the Library
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: What will happen when Draco and Hermione are forced to serve a detention together?


**Part two is up, it's called Oops We Did It Again (:**

* * *

"You are the most insufferable, arrogant, self centered prat I have ever met in my entire life!" yelled Hermione.

"Oh, like you're such a bloody walk in the park Granger."

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Great comeback." He snapped back with that telltale Slytherin smirk on his face.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I will assume that since you two are yelling you are volunteering to serve a detention cleaning the shelves in the library." Said Snape, daring them to say something else.

When they didn't he turned on his heel and proceeded down the long stone corridor.

"Great, now I have to spend even more time with you." Said Hermione running a hand through her tussled curls.

Draco took the opportunity to look at her, really look at her. She had filled out nicely since they'd been back from break.

Her figure was definitely, for lack of a better term, hot. Hermione had curves, hips, an ass that any boy in Hogwarts would be fantasizing about, and a chest that was currently rising and falling in an attempt to conceal her barely controlled anger.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" she snapped, hands on her hips.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she—no, this was Granger for crying out loud. He was not allowed to have thoughts of any sort about her. She was a Mudblood, and he was a _Malfoy. _There was no way he was going to suffer his fathers rath for this girl.

"I'll see you after class."

With that he walked off, leaving a fuming Hermione in his wake.

* * *

"Harry what am I going to do?"

A few minutes later she had walked into Potions class and took her regular seat next to her two best friends. She was currently still fuming and slightly worried about her detention with Malfoy. She knew firsthand the type of rotten bastard he could be. Especially since he hated her.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine Hermione." Assured Harry, but Ron looked anything but pleased.

"Bloody hell Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Who knows what he's got planned for her."

"Who knows if he has anything planned at all." Retorted Harry resting an assuring hand on hers.

Meanwhile Draco was watching the little exchange with dismissive eyes, but on the inside he was fuming. He didn't want Potter touching her.

His possessive thoughts quickly shocked him into attention and he refused to think about Hermione Granger, Miss Know It All, again.

Draco and Hermione went through their days; trying not to think about the detention they'd both be serving together, but as the day drew to a close they couldn't help but nervously eye the clock, for totally separate reasons.

Little did Hermione know, Draco did have a plan.

* * *

At ten till eight Hermione made her way down the darkened hallways to the library. When she arrived she found Draco already there, leaning against one of the tables, a slow smile forming on his face.

For some godforsaken reason she smiled back, but caught herself when Snape started talking.

"I take it you've had detention in here before Mr. Malfoy." It was a statement not a question, but Draco answered it anyway.

"Of course Professor Snape. Anything to help out the school right?"

Snape ignored his sarcasm and looked to Hermione. "Well since I'm very well aware that you have never served a detention in your life, Mr. Malfoy will be explaining everything to you. Hopefully this way the two of you will work out you're your differences." He paused in the doorway and turned his head slightly to the side and finished, "Or you will be back here again tomorrow."

Before Hermione could protest he was gone, and she was left alone with Draco Malfoy.

For a while they stood in silence, but then Hermione finally asked, "What are we supposed to be doing?"

Draco took his eyes off of her and looked around the library. "We're supposed to clean. Let's start with the Restricted section."

"Wait, if it's Restricted doesn't that mean—"

"Granger, for once, would you not question me on everything?"

His quicksilver gaze held hers and she felt a tingle go up her spine. There was something in Draco's eyes that seemed…different from what she usually saw in them.

Instead of responding she just nodded and followed him to the back of the library.

After a few minutes of dusting Draco couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger had nothing to say."

She was about to glare at him, when she caught his smile. An actual smile, not the smirk he was so famous for.

"I—I do not—how dare you—" she closed her eyes and took a breath. Since when did she turn into a babbling idiot in front of Malfoy?

"Just because I'm not speaking to you, doesn't mean I don't have plenty to say."

He chuckled and she turned to swat his arm, instead almost falling forward into the table.

Malfoy reached out and caught her by the waist before she came anywhere close to falling.

Hermione was suddenly struck by three very important things.

One: she was currently in the arms of her sworn enemy.

Two: she was enjoying where she was.

Three: Draco was enjoying where she was.

* * *

"You should really be more careful Granger." He said quietly, his voice close to her ear.

"I—um—okay." She stammered.

He still had his arm around her waist, and turned her so that she was facing him.

Her face registered complete shock and confusion, but Draco hoped to solve the problem rather quickly.

He couldn't deny that he'd been thinking about Granger for some time now, and he'd be lying if he said that she didn't look amazing.

"Malfoy…what are you—" but he gave her no time to respond. He gently brought his lips to hers.

She was completely caught off guard, but it didn't take her long to relax into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and he pulled her hips flush against his.

"Malfoy I don't think we—"

"You think too much Granger." He said kissing his way down her neck, earning a soft moan from her.

"You obviously don't think enough if you're still kissing me." she retorted attempting to extract herself from Draco's grasp.

"Why?" he pulled away enough to look down into her chocolate brown eyes darkened by desire.

"Why? Are you daft?" she leaned back out of his arms and fixed him with a look of contempt. "Because I'm me. I'm a Gryffindor. You've hated me practically since the moment you met me. You've done everything in your power to make sure my time in Hogwarts was hell, and a lot of the time you succeeded. And if all that isn't enough, I'm a Mudblood. As you so kindly remind me of every chance you get."

He stared at her in stunned silence, completely shocked at her outburst. I mean sure she'd yelled at him, even broken his nose in third year, but she'd never been like this before.

And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt like he had been completely, utterly, and truly wrong about Hermione Granger.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to shut him out. She hadn't meant to say all that, and she certainly hadn't meant for it to have any effect on Malfoy.

"Hermione, please look at me." he said lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

She looked up and found herself staring into the quicksilver eyes that had tormented her for years. Now they held an immense sadness and more regret then she would have imagined possible.

"I'm sorry." He said taking in a deep breath, "For everything."

"Malfoy you don't have to explain yourself to me." she said resting her hand on his chest.

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to forgive someone for years of shit." He said chuckling a little.

"Would you rather I stay mad at you? If so you should probably move your hands." She said, trying to hide a smile of her own.

"I'd rather not."

He pulled her close to him again, placing his hands on her waist, tracing small circles with the pads of his thumbs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her hands through his silky blonde hair.

He slowly captured her lips and kissed her softly. She relaxed into his touch and kissed him back with fervor. It wasn't long before the kiss became extremely heated.

Draco slid the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance that she gladly gave.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, Hermione finally giving in to Draco. He began sliding his hands up and down her sides, getting closer and closer to her breasts.

"Malfoy, please."

Her moan almost undid him, but he needed her to say it first.

"Draco,"

She looked up at him, her desire glazed eyes confused. "What…?"

"My name is Draco, not Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

He began his ministrations again and within a few seconds she moaned again, "For the love of Merlin, touch me Draco."

He smiled and then attacked her mouth, while his hands slid under her shirt and slowly began massaging her breasts.

She tried to suppress a moan as he removed her shirt, expertly kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

He leaned back and was completely turned on by the sight of Hermione in a lacey red and gold bra. It was so like her to show her team spirit with everything.

He kissed the tops of her breasts and then back to her lips.

Hermione was becoming quickly irritated with the fact that he still had a shirt on, and began unbuttoning it.

He smirked and watched her expression as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she stared at his perfectly sculpted chest. He reminded her of a marble statue. His alabaster skin, chiseled features, and cool touch had her almost hypnotized.

"Like what you see Granger?" he asked smirking down at her.

Instead of replying she crashed her lips against his, earning an approving groan from Draco.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, barely giving her time to blush before he took a rosy nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged her other breast.

"Oh Draco…" she began taking shorter breaths and pulling on his hair while he laved one breast and then the other.

She slid her hands up and down his smooth back leaving small red scratch marks that made him groan in pleasure.

"That's gonna leave a mark." He said removing his lips from her neck and examining the hickie he left there.

She laughed breathlessly and stared into his eyes. They were completely silver now, darkened by desire.

"Hermione," his breathing was heavy as he nibbled on her ear. "You don't know how badly I want you."

She chuckled softly, "Draco, I think I do." She said motioning to his erection that was currently pressing against her abdomen.

"That's what you do to me." he said, his voice like velvet.

He grabbed her waist and sat her on one of the tables, using a quick spell to make the wood more comfortable.

He stood between her legs and began licking, biting, and kissing his way down her neck, stopping at to kiss each of her breasts before continuing down her stomach.

"Lay back." He whispered with a devilish smirk.

She felt her heartbeat pick up, but she did as he asked.

He began kissing down her stomach, stopping at her naval to swirl his tongue around and the dip inside. Hermione suppressed a moan and tried not to squirm under Draco's skilled touch.

He continued down her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her jeans. He groaned and used his wand to remove the offensive pants.

His breath got caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Hermione was laid out before him, her curly hair sprawled around her like a halo, in only her red and gold lacy underwear.

"Fuck, Granger...who would've thought." he said trailing a hand down her stomach. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide and curious.

Draco smiled and pulled her so her bum was at the edge of the table and he knelt down in front of her.

She gasped and leaned up on her elbows to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering her, he smiled and started kissing the inside of her thighs, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. He slowly hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled them off, tossing them into the corner somewhere.

"Draco what are you-ohh..." she was cut off by the feel of his tongue on her. He smirked and placed his hands on either side of her knees and pushed them further apart, giving himself better access.

Hermione's breath was coming in short pants and she was trying to keep quiet, as not to alert someone to what they were doing.

As Draco began to pick up his pace, sometimes sliding his tongue inside her, she grasped at his hair and a moan slipped past her lips.

Draco chuckled and the sound vibrated against her clit, finally sending her over the edge. He didn't stop until he felt her body stop convulsing, then he slowly kissed back up her stomach to her mouth.

She moaned when he kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue.

"You have on too many clothes." she mumbled against his mouth.

He chuckled and leaned off of her to remove his pants and boxers.

Hermione's eyes went huge as she eyed his throbbing manhood. Merlin, he was big...

"Move back."

Hermione slid back onto the table and Draco crawled on top of her, slowly kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" he asked leaning up so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes." her voice shook slightly, but she meant it none the less. s

He nodded and placed himself at her enterance.

"Wait," she said grabbing his hand. "I've never done this before."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a moment."

Hermione nodded and motioned for him to go ahead.

He pressed into her a little at a time, pausing every once in a while to let her adjust to his size. "You ready?" he asked as he felt her barrier.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

He pushed forward and she couldn't help but let out a small cry.

Draco flinched at the sound and leaned down and kissed her cheeks and her neck.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded.

His desire was back and he began moving in and out of her slowly at first, but that wasn't what she wanted.

"Faster."

He didn't need to be told twice. His self control snapped and he began driving into her with all he had.

Hermione could feel herself nearing the edge and she dug her nails into Draco's back, leaving red scratch marks there.

"Come for me Hermione." he whispered in her ear.

Her inner walls clenched tightly and she screamed, her orgasm shaking her to the core. Draco wasn't far behind her.

He collapsed on top of her, both their breathing heavy. After a few moments Draco pulled out of her and rolled them so she was lying on his chest.

"Wow," she said softly.

He chuckled, "Agreed,"

Hermione kissed his chest and smilied up at him.

"We should get dressed. Snape could be back any minute."

Draco nodded and reached for his wand, putting both of their clothes on and straightening out the table, removing any evidence of their earlier fun.

"We should do that more often." she muttered, puling her hair up into a ponytail and dusting off a few shelves.

"What was that Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

But before Hermione could answer Snape was back.

* * *

"Well it's nice to see the two of you didn't kill each other." he walked around the library inspecting their work. "You didn't get as much done as I expected, but very well. You are dismissed."

Draco and Hermione both exited the library and made their way back to their Head Boy and Girl common room.

"So what was that you were saying earlier Granger?" asked Draco, blocking her way to her room.

Hermione blushed but didn't reply.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Are you tired?" his voice had turned to velvet again, and his silver eyes were sparkling.

"No," she answered a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Well how about a round two?"


End file.
